kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Australia's Largest Birds
Sorry, but there has been many slight prpblems and errors with this page that we weren't able to fix as you can see below. Magpie-goose: The Magpie-goose has the ability to fly. Magpie-geese have piebald feathers and orange, partially webbed feet. They feed on vegetation in the water as well as on land. They are found in open wetland areas such as floodplains and swamps all around Australia. Fortunately, the Magpie-goose is not an endangered species although the southern population was exterminated in the mid 20th century. Their nest is in the ground and there are usually 5-14 eggs in it. Australian Pelican: The Australian Pelican is about 1.6-1.8 metres long. It has a gigantic pinkish bill and white and black feathers. They live in areas of Australia were there is a sufficient supply of fish. Like the Magpie-goose, the Australian Pelican is also a secure bird. Eggs of the pelican are put into a shallow depression. After the eggs hatch, the larger one gets more food than the smaller one until the smaller one dies of starvation. Southern Cassowary: The Southern Cassowary is a threatened bird with black feathers, red dangling bits on its head and a great big lump. Usually they lay 3-4 eggs in a nest on the ground with the male tending it. The cassowary is so big that its size disabled its ability to fly. They are found in northern Queensland, Australia and in Indonesia. They eat fruits and fungi, of which some are also toxic. Their type of habitat is near the coast and on the edge of rainforests. Cape Barren Goose: The Cape Barren Goose is a grayish, secure, flying bird with reddish legs and a height of 75-100cm. They are found on islands off the Southern Australian coast. They live on grassy islands and some have adapted to living on agricultural lands. Their nests are built in tussocks, each with about 5 eggs. They eat barley, spear grass and herbs. Australian Bustard: The Australian Bustard is a bird of the inland and tropical north of mainland Australia. It is also found in southern New Guinea. Australian Bustards are found on dry plains, grasslands and in open woodland. Australian Bustards are omnivorous, eating leaves, buds, seeds, fruit, frogs, lizards, and invertebrates. They walk slowly, picking at food items as they wander, usually at twilight and after dark. The back, wings and tail are brown, with black and white markings on the wings. The neck and head appear white. Legs are yellow to cream coloured. The Australian Bustard does not make a nest. Instead, they lay the big egg on the bare ground and the female sits on it, well camouflaged. Brolga: The Brolga is a large grey crane, with a featherless red head and grey crown. The legs are grey and there is a black dewlap under the chin. The Brolga is found across tropical northern Australia, southwards through north-east and east central areas, as well as central New South Wales to western Victoria. The Brolga inhabits large open wetlands, grassy plains, coastal mudflats and irrigated croplands and, less frequently, mangrove-studded creeks and estuaries. They feed on tubers, crop, insects, snails, slugs, amphibians and mice. The nest is a large mound of vegetation on a small island in a shallow waterway or swamp. Both adults incubate the eggs and care for the young birds. Usually there are about two eggs in each nest. Fortunately, it is a secure bird, so it is not an endangered species. Sarus Crane: The Sarus Crane has a grayish body with a partly red head. They are an endangered species and can fly. It nests on the ground, laying two to three eggs in a bulky nest. Both the male and female take turns sitting on the nest, but the male is the main protector. They live in Australia and also in India too but they do not migrate. Black-Necked Stork: The Black-Necked Stork is a black and white bird with long, red legs. The Black-necked Stork is restricted mainly to coastal and near-coastal areas of northern and eastern Australia. The Black-necked Stork inhabits wetlands, such as floodplains of rivers with large shallow swamps and pools, and deeper permanent bodies of water. They feed on fish and crustaceans.They are a nearly threatened species. A nest would contain about 2-4 eggs. Black Swan: The Black Swan is a mostly black bird and not a threatened species. Black Swans are found throughout Australia with the exception of Cape York Peninsula, and are more common in the south. Black Swans prefer larger salt, brackish or fresh waterways and permanent wetlands. They eat algae and weeds. The nest is made of weeds and grasses. Each clutch has up to 10 eggs in it. Emu: The Emu is a gigantic bird with brown feathers and a suprisingly small head. It lives throughout most of the continent, ranging from coastal regions to high in the Snowy Mountains. Emus eat fruits, seeds, growing shoots of plants, insects, other small animals, and animal droppings. Their nests are made of platforms of grass. The male incubates the eggs. Also, these birds cannot fly because of its size. Although they are only found in Australia, the Emu is not an endangered species. The information found here was sourced from: http://www.wikipedia.org/ http://www.birdsinbackyards.net/ http://www.google.com.au/